


Enigma

by kenadix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Castiel, Bottom Dean, Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, How Do I Tag, Like really slow, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nerd Dean, Slow Burn, Top Castiel, Tropes, and small chapters, and some characters dont arrive until way later - Freeform, bisexuals ftw, cuz my attention span is small, im sorry, overused tropes, uh burgers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenadix/pseuds/kenadix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time this had happened, far from it in fact. Dean could almost feel the tension in the stuffy cafeteria air, hot and thick and electric……which is exactly why he looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably and blushing like a 14 year old on his first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burgers and Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I don't have anybody proofreading it :/ sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mishaps! Tell me if you like it :D

It wasn't the first time this had happened, far from it in fact. Dean could almost feel the tension in the stuffy cafeteria air, hot and thick and electric……which is exactly why he looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably and blushing like a 14 year old on his first date. 

“Dean?…DEAN?!” The voice was loud and impatient and……oh shit it was Jo.

(Now, Dean was a man…a manly man with an extra side of man. But he was also in no way ashamed to admit that his fiery blonde of a cousin scared the absolute shit out of him.)

“Sorry Jo…..distracted. Whats up?” He asked innocently, his face flushing an even darker hue as he met her questioning stare. She didn't look amused by his play at faultless purity so he dropped it, flicking his gaze up instead to the dirty white tiles that made up the school’s ceiling.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the burger I packed you that you haven’t so much as licked?” She accused, motioning to the Roadhouse burger that sat untouched on his tray. One glance in the opposite direction seemed to confirm her suspicions as to why. A smug look crossed her face, replacing the annoyed stare.

“But I see your appetite lies elsewhere hmmm? Is it just me or is the eye-fucking getting more intense?” She asked with a wicked smirk that made Dean want to wrestle her to the ground to wipe it off like they'd done as kids. 

She kept her voice low, looking around the circular table at their friends who were currently discussing the blasphemy that was Ash’s new jacket. 

“Not funny blondie,” he muttered as Jo swatted at him with her math book. He quickly ducks, grinning like a dork as he finally brought his hands up in surrender. He knew a whole battle couldn't erupt in the school cafeteria without the blame being put on him. (No way was he pissing off Charlie again. Last time she made him clean out the pasta stains in her shirt by hand.)

“And anyways, we weren't ‘eye fucking’ ok? The guy gives me the major heebies and the jeebies.” 

She rolled her eyes to let him know that she didn't believe any of the bull he was spewing. “Right, and Star Trek is just a tv show to you,” Jo teased, shoving his shoulder playfully. “Oh! And let me guess? You don’t check Dr. Sexy out every Tuesday right?” She snorts.

“Don’t lie to me Winchester. All I’m saying is you should talk to him.”

Talk to him? Talk to Castiel Novak? Dean nearly choked on his hamburger at the thought. Castiel was probably the most interestingly intimidating person Dean has ever seen. His dark hair stood up at angles that seemed to defy the laws of freaking gravity and simultaneously gave the impression that the guy had just had some killer sex, his eyes seemed both cold and inviting at the same time. Who’s eyes do that? 

Novak’s. Duh.

But it was Castiel’s reputation that made Dean want to cower in fear and gawk in amazement. Given, he wasn't really one to buy into the multitude of crazy rumours that seemed to surface every other week….but it was hard to ignore all of them. Novak was the most feared boy in school, some thought he was in a gang, others speculated he was a mobster and a few even believed he may be a Russian spy. (Which was the craziest thing Dean had ever heard. The senior didn't even have a Russian accent for God’s sake!) Rather, his voice was low and rough and downright addicting.  
He almost sounded like he was perpetually getting over a cold, but in a sexy way…..like a walking sexy-disease with blue eyes and dark brown hair…..

Woa Dean off topic, not the point. 

Anyways, he’d once seen a boy named Uriel come to school with his arm in a cast after Castiel had found out he’d tried to get his sister Anna drunk at a party. Uriel swore up and down that Novak hadn’t done it but everybody knew. Few dared to mess with anybody the blue-eyed teen associated himself with after that.

Then again, he’d also heard of Castiel’s tendency to be seen helping around the old age home, or his odd habit of giving his teachers gifts on their birthdays and of his impeccable grades. Which either made him bipolar or insanely complicated, Dean wasn't nearly close enough to figure out which.

But it’s not like Dean payed any attention, or sometimes watched the intense, concentrated look Castiel gave his papers when he sat across from him in science class. Nor would he admit that he admired the way his puffy lips pursed when somebody told a joke he didn't understand, his piercing blue eyes narrowed in confusion as he attempted to ‘get it’. 

Definitively not.

Besides, who would have stared at you that intensely without talking to you anyways? Crazy people. Crazy people and apparently Cas.

Woa. Woah no he had /not/ just thought-called him Cas. Nicknames were for people who actually talked to each other, people who did more then obsess over whether or not they could potentially be friends, people who...were /not/ Dean Winchester.

Then again...if it was only in his mind…

“I don't know whats going on in that pretty little head of yours you dork, but if you don’t finish your lunch I’ll call mom to tell her you don’t appreciate her cooking!”

That effectively jarred him back into reality. He gave Jo a daring look as he took a huge, mouth-watering bite of the burger. As he swept his gaze around the table to assure himself that nobody else had noticed him zoning out.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah!”

Her tone seemed to carry both a disgusted ‘swallow before talking’ and a challenging ‘don’t test me, all in one word. But not one to waste a perfectly good burger, he quickly took another bite, slowly glancing at where Castiel had been sitting, and telling himself he wasn't disappointed when he doesn’t see the enigmatic Castiel Novak.


	2. The Science of Sex-Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a little bit distracted and Crowley's a little bit done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short but I'm planning on making the next one longer. :)

His last class of the day was English Lit.

Now Dean wasn't the best with languages, he was more of a hands-on and concrete concepts kind of guy. Math, science and auto were by far his strong suits, they just made sense. But apparently the school couldn't care less and so there he was, sitting in the middle row across a small aisle from Castiel……who was, as usual, doing the intensive stare thing. The harsh lighting made his face seem almost angelic…too bad the stare was not conveying the same celestial message.

But there was no way he was looking away again. Don’t back down, no surrender. 

After what felt like a lifetime of studying the different hues of blue in Cas’s eyes he finally tore his gaze away, a light blush coloured his cheeks as he cleared his throat quietly. He couldn't put a name to the quality but this guy intimidated him more then he would care to admit….and it wasn't like he was a particularly big guy. Plus, despite his ‘you’re meat on a platter’ stares the guy didn’t really look like Hannibal or Dexter. 

Novak was probably about 5”11 next to his 6ft, with a muscular build and tan-ish skin.

Again, not that Dean was checking out his muscles….it was purely for comparison and stuff.  
Obviously.

Don't judge. 

And Dean wasn't so small himself, he was the captain of the swim team and his muscles were toned from years of training. And if he wasn't being too cocky, he could admit he had gotten pretty damn good at swinging a sword after weekends upon weekends of larping with Charlie…..not that anybody knew or would ever know of that. Ever.

“Mr. Winchester?”

His teacher regarded him with slight disdain from across the room as he paused his reading from Hamlet. His eyebrows pulled together and his mouth was set into a tight, harsh line.

“Are you thinking of passing this class or simply staring at mr. Novak?” The man asks, raising an eyebrow. “Because his face doesn't hold the analysis questions for Act 2 scene 5, I assure you.”

Dean felt his face grow warm as he looked down at his suddenly interesting desk. He was blushing furiously….apparently thats all he knew how to do lately. The snickers and laughter from his traitorous peers did not help in the slightest.

“Well mr. Winchester?”

“Wait, you actually want me to answer?” He asked disbelievingly, deciding that snark and playing this off like nothing would be the only way to salvage some of his dissipating dignity.

“Yes”

“I was attempting to understand the science of his sex-hair,” he said nonchalantly, putting on a shit-disturber smirk as he turned to wink at Castiel, who looked taken-aback and momentarily confused. Dean hoped to hell the other boy wouldn't break his leg later because of this.

The class burst out laughing and to his relief, they were laughing with him this time. Crowley…..wasn’t so amused. In fact, his face twisted up into a ‘I will throw you into hell and torture you with a bunch of horrible...torture...thingies’ kind of look. 

“Leave the class”

“Awe c’mon Mr. Crowley-…”

“Leave.”

Grumbling, he quickly collected his books and shoved them into his bag, a look of annoyed defiance on his face. 

Great, now he's end up missing whatever stupid shit he needed to know for the exam. Damnit. On his way out he couldn't help but look back at Castiel, and if he hadn't know any better, he’d have sworn he'd seen the ghost of an amused smirk on the other boys slightly chapped lips.


	3. Jigsaw Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYBODY DIES! Jk...But Dean and Cas do need to clear their heads. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed it XD (validate mee) Anyways! This chapter is longer as promised!

Castiel didn't mean to do it. An honest mistake right? Any sane person could forget that their bike was low on fuel and yet continue to completely ignore the falling arrow until it fell well under the traitorous ‘empty’ line. 

“Shit,” the teen muttered as he looked around to see if any cars were coming. 

It was nearly 7pm and the golden sun had been making its way down the pink and orange sky, casting long shadows on the ground off the looming trees that fringed the side roads of the long abandoned highway. 

“Shit shit shit.” Of course there would be no cell reception! He finally got to go out for a ride to clear his head and that was what he got in return? 

It was a long way back to his house….probably about a 2hr walk, give or take. Sighing, he hid his bike in the trees and long grass the best he could before he took off down the road, Castiel hoped a car would come along soon. 

———

Technically he should be home making sure Sammy finished his homework and got to bed on time. But at 8 on a Friday night he figured his 14yr old brother could manage a few hours alone while he cleared his head. 

His music is blasted from the speakers of his dad's 67’ Chevy Impala and he rocked out to Zepp while flying down an old, cracked road that headed away from town. The bumpy ride provided by the uneven road made his rock-out session all the more legit. To the outside world, had there been one on that rode, he would've liked insane.

And that was how Dean nearly ran over Castiel James Novak.

The road was dimly lit to begin with and he has been about 15km over the posted speed limit, head lost in the mix tape he’d made. Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd…theme music to Star Wars and Skyrim….

He’d been going so fast he’d nearly missed the tired looking figure that had all but jumped in front of his car, waving it's arm frantically. Eyes wide and panicked he stepped on the brake so hard he was sure his foot would go through the floor like in the old Saturday morning specials. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Dean's scream was swallowed by the sound of tires against the asphalt and the songs that blasted from inside his car. “Staiiirway to Heavennnn” 

The universe was ironic.

God, however, must’ve realized he had no business dealing with a lawsuit and no money to pay compensation, as the car came to a jarring halt only inches from the obviously insane psycho-murderer that was then looking at Dean with the fierce intensity only one person could manage. 

Oh no.

Castiel's blue eyes were conveying fear and exhaustion and relief and something else that Dean couldn’t quite place in the darkness that engulfed the street, his headlights lite Castiel up like a terrifying-angel-man sent to scare the shit out of him.

So yeah. That was how Dean ended up where he was now. Staring in open-mouthed shock at the boy in the tan trench coat. However, it was not the completely out-of-place coat that made him question the legitimacy of this entire scenario, it was the motorcycle helmet that Cas cradled under his left arm…….with no motorcycle to be seen. 

Invisible motorcycles don’t exist…they just don't.

He finally snapped out of his initial shock when the other boy knocked on the passengers window that Dean promptly lowered, feeling stupid. 

“My bike broke down a few miles down the road, I have been walking for about an hour and my phone won’t pick up any reception. Can I ride with you?” Jesus, his voice was deeper then should be legally allowed.

“I-uh s-sure. Right. You can catch a ride…with me. In my car. Hop in.” 

Real smooth Dean. Real smooth.

Cas gave him an odd look, quirking his eyebrow slightly as he opened the passengers side door, odd coat bunched up as he sat. 

He was ashamed to admit that he flinched when the door slammed shut, all the intimidating rumours hit him at once. 

He was stuck in a confined space with Castiel Novak. Cas freaking Novak. Face of an angel, rep of a bipolar...person. (Honestly, was he nice or badass? Nobody knew.)

He turned the car around and started heading back toward town in silence.

After a few minutes of said awkward silence, Castiel finally spoke up.

“Thank you for giving me a ride Dean. I’d hate to have walked all the way back to town.”

Glancing over he finally noticed that the coat wasn't the only thing off about his attire. Casitel was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and a dark blue tie that made his eyes pop. 

“Uh no problem man….. but why were you way the hell out here anyways?”

“Motorcycle ride.”

“Dressed like that?” Dean inquired incredulously. Not only was Castiel apparently a do gooder-mobster…..but apparently he was also completely nuts. Like Annie’s caretaker nuts.

“I didn't have time to change before heading out. riding was a last-minute decision,” he explained, but doesn't offer any more. The car was once more plunged into an awkward silence that neither of them seemed to know how to break. 

Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, “About today….sorry I singled you out man.”

Castiel actually chuckled. The gesture made his eyes crinkle up a bit in the most endearing way.

“Ah right my……..’sex-hair’” he air quoted, amusement flashing in his eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’ll kill you over it.” The senior growled flashing Dean a wicked smirk that caught Dean off guard.

Castiel must've seen the slight panic in Dean's eyes because his face instantly softened. “I’m only kidding…..I’m not what the rumours tell you I am Dean.”

His face flushed, feeling as though he’d been caught with his hand in the social cookie-jar. 

“So you didn't break Uriel’s leg?” 

“Well the sonafa bitch deserved that one….but what I’m trying to say is, I’m not in a gang and I'm not a mobster and I do /not/ eat kittens. I actually love cats, I consider them to be my friends.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone that made Dean burst out laughing. 

“Ok dude its hard to be scared of you when you straight-up admit to loving kittens!” Dean teased lightly, in an attempt to calm his outburst. And it was, it was becoming extremely hard to see Castiel as a rough-tough killer when just moments before he’d admitted to being friends with cats in the most serious way possible. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “Well maybe I don’t want you to fear me Dean.” 

And just like that Dean nearly crashed the car again. Because Cas was looking at him with his intense, soul-judging stare that Dean couldn't see as anything other then sexy and slightly awkward now. 

Shit. 

“Novak you’re doing the thing,” he muttered, trying to keep his car steady under the scrutiny of the other boy. 

“What thing?”

“Y’know….the staring thing!” 

“Does it bother you?”

“Well its a little creepy…”

Castiel chuckled under his breath but nodded, looking away. “I'll make an attempt to stop,” he vowed.

“I never said you had to completely stop” Dean adds before realizing that sounded way too flirtatious, he was going to end up scaring his potential friend away.  
But, to his surprise, Cas almost smirks instead.

“I never said I would Dean.”

He felt his face heat up again, maybe his face should come with a ‘caution: will turn red when confronted with a Castiel’ sign. 

He cleared his throat, hands gripping the steering wheel harder then they had to as he stared ahead into the darkening sky. “Sooo where am I dropping you off Novak? Got an address for me?”

The blue eyed boy frowned slightly, his face slipping to the look that he got whenever he didn't understand a joke. “I wouldn't want to inconvenience you Dean. You’ve already done enough. The gas station should b-“

Dean cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Like hell am I leaving you at the gas station. Give me an address.”

“Are you sure?” He questioned, looking for any trace of underlying dread or regret on the drivers face.

“Of course I’m sure. What kind of date would I be if I didn't have you home before midnight?” Dean asked teasingly, like he’d do with Charlie or Ash. His eyes widened a bit as he realized his mistake. “Oh shit…..I’m sorry. Thats how I usually joke around with……Novak are you laughing at me?” Dean demands looking panicked and then annoyed. 

Castiel nodded through his fit of laughter, eyes tearing up slightly as he saw Dean pout, plump lips pursed and eyes accusing.  
“Im…..Im sorry d-Dean.” He managed to choke out. “Should I add this to the list of things you regret telling me?”

He pauses, “Theres a list now is there?”

“Albeit it’s a rather small list but there is always time for it to grow.” Castiel admitted smiling as he shot Dean an ‘aka you should talk to me more often you terribly unsocial person’ look.

Was he flirting? Nah. He was Castiel Novak, smart and hot and badass and apparently loved kittens……..and this was really off topic man.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah yeah. Where am I taking you man?” 

“700 Fallen Crest, right past the old pond,” Castiel said as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, as if he was trying to solve a complicated jigsaw puzzle. A jigsaw puzzle in the shape of Dean’s head.


	4. 50 Shades of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has something to say about her friends behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love Charlie? Because I do. She's the best. Expect more Charlie. XD 
> 
> If I've made any spelling/grammar mistakes please notify me, I won't be offended :)

He pulled into the driveway of a nice house in the suburban side of town. White pillars rose to connect to the roof above the large entryway and huge windows adorned the front of the light blue siding, which faded into trimmed bushes and an immaculate lawn.

“Wow…” Deans whistled. “Creepily neat and tidy huh?”

He said as he stared up at the white and blue victorian styled house with the perfectly trimmed hedges that lined the front of the house and the sides of the driveway. The whole place had more of a sterile look then a homey one….even from outside.

“Naomi has nothing better to do with her time.” Castle replied, as he not so subtly rolled his eyes. 

“Your mom?”

“Step-mom.”

Decidedly it was 100% safer not to press for details, so he simply nodded. “Well okay then Cas, this is the end of the line.”

“Cas?” The other boy asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Dean, who didn't seem realize what he’d said until he caught the look, blushed guiltily. 

“Uh yeah. Y’know….like a nickname. Castiel, Cas. Is that cool?”

He thought for a moment before he carefully climbed out of the car, grin firmly in place. “Well it isn’t un-cool. See you later Dean.” The comment was tossed out before the door was closed and Cas walked up his paved driveway.

“Right…later…Cas. Ok Dean, what the hell just happened?” Dean asked himself, gaze fixed on the house for a solid minute before he finally drove away. He’d just given Castiel Novak a ride home. Wait ti’ll Jo and Charlie learned of this.

——-

 

“SHUT UP!” The self-proclaimed goddess of geeks all but shrieked as she completely ignored the “no talking” rule the school library so heavily endorsed. 

The old library almost looked like it came straight out of a 50s movie, with it’s heavy wooden desks and cool grey bricks walls. The lights were dimmed and the tall bookshelves lined with dusty books on every subject imaginable, stood proudly in neat lines.

“No freaking way Winchester!” She added in a whisper…..which, wasn’t actually all that whisper-y. In fact, Dean was pretty sure the whole damn school could hear her. Which was not what he wanted, at all. 

Her eyes shone with glee and a bit of malice, which reminded him of when she’d had a prisoner in her camp while larping a few weekends back, it gave an all together uneasy feel.

“Would you keep it down? Geez……if I wanted the whole world to know, I would've hi-jacked the speaker system thingy.” He hissed, as he waved his hand around in the general direction of the off-white ceiling as if to prove a point. The shadows on his face made his features look more soft then usual, the sharp lines of his jaw rounded out to make him look younger, which wasn’t helping Charlie take him seriously. 

The redhead in question raised an eyebrow at him, taking a long pause before she shot Dean a ‘why are we friends’ look, her hair fell in front of her face as she pushed it back and continued. “Firstly, it’s called a PA system you dweeb. And secondly, you wouldn’t hi-jack anything. You’d beg me to.”

“Whatever! Thats not my point and you know it,” he grumbled, staring down at his english homework as if it were the cause of his torment. “And I would never beg.”

“…I mean, so I gave him a ride home, I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s not like we thought most of the bull rumours flying around were true anyways. And really, he’s not even that scary. He just looks like a big baby. A big baby with a killer poker face and a weird-ass coat.” He continued quietly, as he figured people would just KNOW he was talking about Cas if he so much as raised his voice above a whisper. 

A real whisper, not whatever Charlie was doing.

His eyes shone with a kind of endearing-amused look as he talked, ignoring the smirk she shot him.

“Mhm. Dean? If it’s no big deal then why do you keep bringing it up?” She asked with mock innocence. “I mean, its been 20 minutes and I haven’t heard shit about the new Dr. Sexy MD episode, or whatever poor girl you’d decided to relentlessly hit on over the weekend.” She paused when Dean whacked her arm a little less then gently. “I do, however, now know how many shades of blue Novak’s eyes are.” 

Which was obviously total bull. He hadn’t told her shit about his eyes…..that he could recall. Hey! He had been talking for quite awhile. Sometimes things come out. Damn.

“And how many shades would that be?” 

Now that was absolutely not Charlie’s voice. 

The voice that pierced through the stale silence was rough and deep and almost too familiar for the very limited amount of times Dean had heard it.

Cas.

Shit.

He whipped around in the wobbly chair, nearly toppling over as Charlie laughed loudly beside him, this earned a pressed hush from the old librarian Marv from across the nearly-empty room. 

“Damnit Cas!”

Cas quickly grabbed the back of the chair to stop its dangerous teetering. 

“Uh, and…50 shades?” Dean sputtered quickly, cheeks taking on colour as if his face were attempting to light up from the inside. His freckles stood out in stark contrast to the rest of his skin.

Cas’s brow knit together and he tilted his head to the side, eyes crinkling a bit. “I don’t understand….there is no way you counted 50.”

Charlie gave Dean a look that could kill, to let him know exactly what she thought of the book. “You don’t wanna know man…..anyways, I’m Charlie. 50% of Dean’s impulse control, Jo is the other 50,” she explained extending her long, thin arm. “Nice to meet you.”

He returned the gesture, shaking her hand firmly before he dropped it. “I’m sorry if I startled you Dean, I was just coming over to thank you again for last night.” Cas’s smile was bright and genuine, which made Dean forget to breath for a second.

“Oh right, no problem man. Really, anytime.” Really, anytime at all, everyday…aye. These thoughts were getting out of hand.

Castiel raised an eyebrow slightly, lip pressed firmly between his teeth.  
Dean willed himself not to think about that.

« Well…..my bike suffered some damage and the shop is apparently full right now. Would you mind if I rode with you for a few days? » He asked tentatively, in an attempt to gauge the other boy’s reaction.

Of course Cas could ride him….WITH him. Ride /with/ him. Damnit stupid, stupid brain.

He though, mentally fighting his own subconscious. It was turning out to be an uphill battle. He was not winning. Send help

« Yeah of course, thats no problem at all man. And….. I can take a look at your bike. » He offered with a shrug. Dean looked up at Cas, careful not to be caught lingering on his eyes….or his lips….or his hair…..goddamnit.

« Really? I could pay you, that would be great actually » Cas said smiling down at him. « I’ll see you after school then Dean. »

« Right…..see you. » He watched Cas walk away, having completely forgotten that Charlie had started what Dean called her ‘super-smirk’. 

« Well Winchester……looks like you’re his new chauffeur. »

« Shut up kid. »


	5. Casual Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets the family...or half of it at least. Sam's been dying to meet the infamous Cas and he's ready with an amo bag full of brotherly taunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter, also updates may be a bit slow for awhile. Physics is kicking my ass :(

« Sammy!! » 

Dean called, walking thought the front door of their apartment. It was small and a bit worn out, with only two bedrooms and a small kitchen attached to the living room. The old walls were painted a dull grey and most of the kitchen was exposed brick, giving it a cheap-lofty feel, but it was home. 

The only home Dean could afford with his dad constantly off on a bender. 

His mom, Mary, had died in a car crash when Dean was 4 and it seemed John hadn't been sober ever since. Sober……or completely there. Dean raised Sam with the help of Ellen and Bobby, who quickly became a sort of surrogate family along with Ellen’s daughter Jo.

It had been a few weeks since he’d started working on Castles bike and man……damn thing was just soooo hard to fix. Yup. might take anther week. Totally was not Deans way of having made sure he got to spend time with Cas, no way, what was this? A chick flick?

However, Dean hadn't yet brought Cas home.

« Sammy I’m home! Get your ass out here before I go to work! I want you to meet somebody!»

He heard the light shuffle of papers and the click of a closed laptop, the noises that had come to indicate his brother does, in fact, still exist and has yet to be absorbed osmosis-style into his many textbooks. 

Dean sat down his tattered schoolbag and motioned Cas into the room before he closed the door behind them both. « Give him a minute, I’m pretty sure he's making out with his bio book. »

« Jerk, » Sam said, walking in to shoot Dean a bitch face of epic proportions before he eyed Cas up. « Hey, you must be Cas. »

Dean frowned slightly, eyebrows drawn together and hands shoved in his pockets. Had he told Sam about the Cas nickname? No way. He’d remember that……and why did Sam look so smug? 

Suddenly he put the pieces together and flushed deeply. « Bitch did you listen in on my conversations?! »

If shameless no-guilt had a face it would be that of Sam Winchester's. The younger boy grinned with a casual shrug. « I dunno Dean…..you’ll have to remind me. What conversation was it? The one with Jo or the lovely one with Char-.. »

A quick I-Am-Going-To-Literally-Murder-You look from Dean cut him off mid sentence and the room was plunged into the awkward silence of a stand-off. 

The tension in the room was electric, but their face-off was quickly broken when Cas cleared his throat, he took a look around at the dull walls before he gave Sam a quick and almost shy smile. « Yes, and you must be Sam, Dean speaks of you often and very highly. » 

Sam smirked, figuring he’d easily won that round. « I heard Dean’s working on your bike? Seems to be taking him awhile. »

« Difficult bike Sammy. » Dean interjected quickly. « Don’t you have world peace to solve or something? I just stopped by to tell you I’d be home late tonight and to make sure you ate dinner. »

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow. At 14 he wasn’t exactly stupid or dependent by any means. « We do have cell phones dude, learn to use them? » 

« Whatever, maybe I just wanted a sandwich, either way, I’ll be home late. Don’t forget to brush you teeth and put on your wittle pj’s. » He taunted in a mock-baby voice for good measure as he headed for the door with a slightly confused Castiel in tow. 

« Jerk »

« Bitch. »


	6. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem wasn't that Dean didn't want him to meet the family...it's that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt time skip. I had another chapter planned but I just could NOT write it for the life of me...so i just skipped XD

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said as he opened the door and sat in the passenger seat of Dean’s car, it was the third week they’d been doing this. Driving to and from school together that is. Dean would drop him off at the old age home on Thursdays and at choir practice on Friday’s. In turn, Cas would wait after school for Dean to finish swim practice and, (although he’d never admit it was what he was doing) Cas would hang around on Monday’s for Dean to finish with the comic book club he was in. 

It had turned into a comfortable routine. And it was nice.

At least Dean had stopped jumping so much ever time Cas snuck up on him, something he assured wasn’t on purpose. And his cheeks had stopped raising the red flags every time he did something admittedly hot. 

Ok, they hadn’t completely stopped who was he kidding?

“Hey Cas! Ready for the chem test today?” He asked in mock cheer as he handed him a wrapped package. “Courtesy of Ellen, Jo heard you don’t usually eat breakfast….”

Cas smiled at him, accepting the food. “Tell Ellen thank you, she’s incredibly nice for having never met me.”

The comment reminded Dean of Ellen’s comment that morning, she’d been wanting to meet his “new friend” ever since Jo had run her mouth about the arrangement…stupid blondie. It wasn’t, of course, that Dean didn’t want Cas to meet his family. He actually wanted that more then he probably should. It was the idea of making their friendship legit that scared him a bit. Because Castiel was already closer then he should be after 3 weeks, and Dean wasn’t sure when but eventually people left him. Hence why he was really only friends with Jo and Charlie, they had to stay…he knew too much. 

It was an irrational fear in any case, meeting family didn’t equal the destruction of a friendship. But it was his irrational fear.   
“Would you want to?” Dean asked tentatively, almost as if he were hoping Castiel couldn’t hear him. 

“Want to..?”

“Meet my- well, my family?” 

Cas didn’t answer for a moment, seeming a bit surprised. Dean’s thoughts seized this opportunity to freak out. Why had he said anything? Of course Novak didn’t want to meet his family, he was just a temporary friend. Dean couldn't possibly be interesting or cool enough to have around long term…

“Of course I would Dean, although if you’d rather I didn’t that'S fine too…you honestly look pretty spooked.” He added, concern webbed in his voice.

Oh. OH.

“No! I mean, that would be great! They wanted to meet you anyways, Jo kept talking about you.” Dean fumbled to form coherent sentences.

“Jo hmm?” Cas asked in amusement. “Well then, I guess I’ll be meeting your family Dean.”

“Yeah I guess you will.”

“We should get going…”

“Hmm?”

“School Dean.”

“Oh! Right!” His cheeks burned red as he turned his attention back to the car. He put it in reverse as he checked his mirrors to back out of the long driveway, missing the fond look his passenger shot him.


	7. Language de L'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get some bonding time and Jo finally gets an excuse to riffle through her cousins life. And French. Not a lot but it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY! This chapter is incredibly late and my excuses are that 1) I just could not words. 2) I was in and out of the hospital for a bit so that's kinda messed with me >.

“Je veut vous voir dans le chat.” Dean repeated for the billionth time, the telltale signes of annoyance clear on his face. French class was almost as bad as English Lit, not quite, but it was sure as balls up there. 

Why did everybody always assume an extra language was a bird course? It wasn’t. Shit was hard! Unless of course you had blue eyes and your name was Castiel Buttface Novak. Then French was easy, and you made your partner look like a damn fool. 

“I want to see you in the cat?” Now, not to encourage bad study behaviours, but mispronouncing the word was almost worth it when he saw Cas’s face scrunched up in confusion, the lines around his baby blues bunched up, and the slight purse of his lips that made him look cute as all hell almost made Dean want to mess up again. “I don’t think that’s what you were supposed to read. Try again.” 

“Je veut vous…Cas this isn’t working. Can we skip this one?” He whined resting his forehead against the cool desk. He heard a small huff of annoyance from his friend and dared a peek from under his arm. If looks could kill he’d be dead. No, beyond dead. Dean would be a little pile of ashes under the gaze Cas was giving him. 

“We skipped the last three. I know you can do this, just try one more time.” 

The encouragement almost felt like blackmail, who could say no to “I know you can do this”? Nobody. So he took a deep breath and pull himself up, staring at the printout page of sentences. 

“Je veut vous voir dans la chair.” 

“Et moi, j’aimerais vous voir sans tellement de couches…” Came a mumbled response, almost forlorn and wistful, but then again, it was French. Who the hell knew. 

Confused, Dean glanced down at the page, scanning it for what Cas had just muttered. He recognized a few words but the sentence was definitively not something he’d studied. Maybe he hadn’t meant to say it at all?

“Bud, thats not actually a study sentence. What’d you just say? Better not have been an insulte to my french skills…” He joked.

Castiel’s eyes widened, “Oh? No I was just thinking out loud. And of course I wasn’t insulting you Dean, that sentence was actually very well done.”

Dean had to look away to stop himself from blushing. “Oh, thanks. I guess we should -er start on the next one right?”

“Unless you want to take a break, theres only a few minutes left of class.” He remarked.

“Nah I’m on a roll! Let’s do this!”

Cas chuckles, eyes brightening. “I may make a fluent speaker of you yet Winchester.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see.” 

All Dean could think of was getting fluent enough to understand what his partner had said. 

——-  
Dean’s day had been going relatively well, he’d picked Cas up in the morning and they’d eaten breakfast by the side of the road as per usual, Dean sitting on a small stool he’d stashed in the trunk and Cas on the seat of the open passengers side. They’d gotten to school 3 minutes before the bell, gone to class, eaten lunch with the gang and Dean had even aced his physics test. By the end of the day he was content to walk out to the car, where he knew Cas would be waiting by the passengers door. He’d decided then to finally invite him to dinner. Unsurprisingly, Cas had said yes.

Basically, it had been just a freaking awesome day.

Until he got home and called Jo. Who promptly invited herself over.

“Why do you even own this top?” 

He’d shot Jo a warning look, turning to see the offending item she’d plucked out of his closet this time. It was’t as if she’d already created a pile on his floor of things she’d deemed unworthy.

“What’s wrong with that top? It’s a nice shirt!”

“Dean I bought you this in grade 9, it doesn't even fit you anymore.” She remarked rolling her eyes. “Besides, when you bring your boyfriend over I’d like for you to look at least halfway decent.”

He felt his cheeks heat up, a clear indication that she’d gotten to him. Damnit.

“You know he’s not my boyfriend. We’ve only been hanging out a few weeks…” 

“Well sorry.” She snarked, emphasizing the word in a way that almost perfectly mimicked a verbal eyeroll. “You’ve been staring at him for so many months I figured the second he talked to you, you’d jump his bon-HEY!” Jo shouted as she got hit square in the face with a Batman pillow.

He went back to innocently picking out a shirt for that night. “You were begging for that one.” He muttered. “And we’re just friends, end of story.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her silently scoff, he knew she didn’t believe him. But it was true. Castiel was not his boyfriend. Castiel was just a friend. A close friend…closer then he should have been in three weeks, but nonetheless, just a friend.

Now if only Dean could figure out how he felt about that statement.


	8. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel arrives for dinner, but not before Dean can pester his family about manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been told this is "the slowest burn to ever burn". Honestly I was only attempting to be realistic seeing as I think even now its moving too fast. But to anyone dying because of me....I'm sorry.   
> (Sam I'm sorry don't kill me at school...) XD

“No talking about anything before sophomore year…and no pictures.”

“Yes De-“

“And no quote-unquote funny stories, they’re never actually funny…”

“Kid you’re going a little overboa-“

“And please act normal, no old monster books or scary stories or old tales about your buddy Rufus”

“Dean-“

“And please for God’s sake don’t let Jo do that thing where she purposely embarrasses me.”

“DEAN! Kid, I love you but I swear I’m about to gag you,” Bobby grumbled, running a calloused palm over his forehead. “Now, Ellen and I aren’t gonna do shit to scare off yer new friend ok? It’s Sammy and Jo you have to worry about.”

“I already lectured them…” He admitted defeatedly, looking down at his sock-clad feet. 

“And you’ll have to trust em boy. Besides, it’s just a friend. You weren't this damn worried over us meeting that Charlie girl.” Bobby remarked, helping Ellen set the table for the upcoming dinner.

“He’s right Deano, I haven’t seen you this worked up since you and that girl Lisa were dating in freshman year,” Ellen’s voice rang out from the kitchen, a hint of concern in her voice. 

“It’s different…Cas is,” What? Cool? Rich? Amazing? All of the above. Dean was worried that it wouldn’t be enough.

That you won’t be enough, a voice in his head rang out. 

He ignored that voice.

Truthfully, he was a bit worried Cas would look down at the beat up old house with the piles of books in the corners, or at the simplicity of the little family he had. It was a far cry from what he was sure his friend was used to given his house. 

“He’s what? The kid’s not a God, I’m sure he’ll be fine with what we’ve got.” 

“Yeah…I just want it to go well ok Bobby?”

“You’ll have to lock your cousin in the closet for that to work.”

“Bobby we are not promoting that! You know he will!”

Dean groaned, this night was going to be rough. He could feel it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, almost tentative knock on the door.

“Shit! That’s him, ok! Everybody act normal, please,” he stressed, pleading with his eyes before he turned and darted for the front door. 

His family turned to each other, they shared an amused almost knowing look and Sam thought to himself how absolutely blind his brother was. And stupid. Blind and stupid. But he was sure his older brother would eventually pull his head our of his ass. 

Dean threw the door open, cheeks flushing as he saw the boy on the other side of the threshold. 

“Hello Dean.”

Kill me now. 

“Hey Cas, you look awes-good. You look good…decent. A good decent.” He babbles, attempting to keep his eyes fixed to a small spot on his friends forehead because if not he’d be staring into his eyes. Dean heard a small chuckle and bit his lip slightly in response.

“You look a good decent too Dean, may I come in? Or were you planning on feeding me out here?” The words were confident but the tone didn’t match, Castiel was obviously nervous. Obvious unless your name was Dean. 

“No! I have food inside, Ellen cooked it. I helped.” Smooth. About as smooth as a canyon carved out by a small shovel. Dean still hadn’t moved from the doorway.

“Dean, how about you boys come on in, dinners on the table and it tastes better warm.” Ellen called, appearing behind him to save the day. “Hello Castiel, it’s nice to finally meet you. Dean’s told us a lot about you.”

“Oh? Well he’s spoken highly of you all on many occasions as well,” he said with a smile, giving Dean a tiny nudge. Slowly he moved, aside and let him in, following them to the kitchen as Ellen and Cas talked a bit. The only thing on his mind right then was burgers and the way his friends ass looked in those jeans.


	9. Speak Of The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Harvelle-Singer's! Siblings are evil and feelings are confusing. (And the sky is blue, to state more obvious things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRYYYYYYYY!  
> It's been literally forever and I blame school and myself (duh) but because it's the last day of exams im going to try to be way more prompt with the chapters! Also I'm trying to make them longer...but my attention span is...small. Anyways I hope you enjoy! And as always, critiques and suggestions for continuing the story are welcome!

After what had seemed like the longest 10 minutes of adjustment in his life, Dean finally settled into a comfortably uncomfortable state of mind. The conversation between Cas and his surrogate parents was going smoothly and the dinner was amazing, burgers, homestyle fries and a salad. Perfection.

Cas was sitting next to him, Bobby and Ellen at either head of the wooden table. Plus, he had almost forgotten the eerily quiet little demons situated across from them.

Almost.

“So Castiel,” Ellen pipes up, interrupting his thoughts, “Dean tells me you're doing well in school. What are your plans for the future?” She asked kindly.

Bobby huffed. “You gonna go get a fancy education and make something of yourself?”

Cas blushed and finished a bite of his burger, which he had scarfed down surprisingly quickly. After swallowing he cleared his throat and nodded enthusiastically, seemingly unfazed by Bobby’s rough attitude. “I actually want to become a writer, I’ve always loved the idea of sharing my stories with the world. I think I’ll get an undergrad in English at the University of Kansas but after that who knows, travelling may be fun.”

Dean was officially captivated, the way Cas lit up while describing his plans made him want to share in the exiting future, he wanted to read Castiel’s stories and travel with him, maybe go to University together and share a dorm room…

Realizing his train of thought he physically shook his head slightly, he couldn’t afford to think like that. Who was he kidding? A future with Cas? He might as well start planning his damn wedding with thoughts like these, it was ridiculous. How dare his friend making him feel this way? 

“Well that’s cool! Y’know Dean’s a bit of a writer too, isn’t he Sam?” Jo said with a conspiratory smile. 

“Oh yeah! I was looking for some graph paper in his room this one time…and I stumbled upon some of his..writing.” Sam added with mock innocence, turning to face Dean.

He felt his face blanche, he knew exactly what writing they’d found. And god damn it he was NOT going to blush right now. For a few moments he didn’t answer, trying to let his brain catch up with what they were saying. He knew his sibling and cousin…sibling…demon-girl liked to torment him, but they wouldn’t really…

“Y’know? I’m pretty sure thats old material. Probably should throw it out soon.” He explained through gritted teeth. 

“Really? Cuz the last entry was only-“

“OKAY! New topic guys.” Dean interjected, glaring daggers at his now officially ex-family. 

“Ok ok, but really, Castiel we have got to show you some of his old pictures…you’ll be glad you met him now.” Jo says with a smirk, winking at Dean. “Remember that haircut you got in 8th grade?”

“Man that’s nothing compared to the one he had going into freshman year.” Sam added. 

“Ellen!” Dean pleaded, looking over at the woman who merely shrugged as if to admit that she wasn’t going to get involved. 

“This is your fight kiddo.” Bobby agreed, unwilling to get between the sibling-cousin battle of embarrassment. 

Suddenly Dean felt a firm, warm hand on his shoulder. Turning in his seat he came face to face with Cas, who was smiling kindly at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t look at anything unless you ask me to” He whispered reassuringly, blue eyes full of an emotion Dean couldn’t place…whatever it was, it made him feel 10x better.

“Uh…earth to Dean?” He heard Jo ask along with a quick throat clear from his brother. Oh shit, he’d been staring hadn’t he? Damnit. 

“OK guys, we can look at all of my baby pictures…as long as we get to look at pictures of say, Jo’s 13th birthday party, and that one time Sam decided that safety scissors were-“

“NO!” They both cried out at the same time, trying to kick him under the table.

“No need to be cruel.”

“Yeah that’s just evil.”

“Well played Winchester…”

He grinned, taking the last bite of his burger before bumping Cas with his shoulder. “Oldest always wins.” He explains smugly. 

Castiel laughed loudly, covering his mouth in an attempt to be respectful. “You really are a smooth one Winchester,” he agrees with an eye roll worthy of Sam.

“Oh you have no idea.” Dean replied boldly. “Anyways, thanks for the dinner Ellen, it was awesome.”

“It was the best meal I've had in awhile.” Cas agrees.

“Well don’t run off too far boys, I’ve got a pie in the oven.” 

Dean’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “YOU’RE THE BEST!” He exclaimed, getting up and walking around the table to hug her tightly. Looking back over at Cas he strode over, giving his arm a little tug until the other boy stood. “We’re gonna go get some air,” he says patting his belly. “Fresh air and digestion and stuff.”

Stop talking please.

“Don’t go messing around near the scrap pile, those cars ain’t sturdy.” Bobby remarked gruffly.

Rolling his eyes, Dean nodded. “I promise I wont knock over entire cars during our 5 minute walk.”

He saw Sam and Jess smirking from their place at the table but he ignored them, grabbing Cas’s arm to lead him to the back door. 

Unfazed but definitively curious, Castiel let himself be led, wondering what exactly the smug looks he kept seeing meant, although he’d let his mind wander enough to speculate. What exactly was going inside the eldest Winchesters head, he didn’t know, but he was determined to find out on their impromptu walk.


	10. Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! Have fun! WARNING: Feels may be felt.  
> And as always I do not have someone checking my grammar and spelling so I'm sorry >.

The air was cool and a slight breeze ruffled the boys hair as they walked through the winding piles of cars and parts that made up the yard. The sun was just starting to set, the yellow glow of the sun mixed with the bright shades of pink and orange melted into the darkening blue sky above it in a picturesque manner. It was a beautiful night, Dean couldn’t help but notice how close Cas was while they walked in silence.

Not the awkward kind, the comfortable kind that felt intimate and special. Because not all silences are the same.

They walked until the view of the house was blocked by a decent sized mountain of cars, most likely the ones they’d been warned about. It was only then that Cas spoke up, his voice breaking through the silence of the junkyard. 

“So you write huh?” It was phrased as a statement but sounded almost like an invitation. To what, Dean had no idea.

“I-It’s uh nothing. Just a kind of dia-journal. Like a day-planner…thing. Hardly any writing really.”

“Right. And you write down important things in this day planner? Birthdays, important dates…?” 

Dean glanced over, seeing the slightly smug look the other boy was sporting, though he wasn’t looking at him. Instead staring off into the distance as if he wasn’t toying with Dean’s blatant lie. Jerk. 

“Yes. I write down which papers are due and when exams are too.” He answered sassily, knowing Castiel didn’t believe him.

“Riight. Well, your family seemed very nice anyways. I’m glad I got to meet them.” He relented, turning to smile at him. “And you’re right, Ellen does make the best food.” 

Dean smiled back, feeling his stomach flutter as their eyes connected. The moment was all but a scene out of some sappy chick flick, it was only missing a kiss…

Which definitively was not happening. If Dean let himself think that way then this entire friendship could be ruined. And he’d never get to be this close to the other boy again…which wasn’t acceptable. 

He averted his eyes to the dusty ground. The sun had sunken behind the horizon and the bright hues had faded to light pastels as the sky overhead darkened to an inky blue. 

He had tried to stop whatever this was, it had been easier when they only glanced at each other in a crowded cafeteria. But the closer they’d gotten in the past 3 weeks, the stronger the butterflies got and the more he seemed to notice every little detail about one Castiel James Novak. 

As he spared a glace back up he froze. Cas was staring at him in a way that seemed to pierce his soul. The electricity in the air mounted with the growing tension, he was caught. Unable to look away as he was compelled forward by blue eyes and musky cologne until his face was only inches from his friend’s.  
He barely registered concrete thoughts as Castiel’s lips parted slightly in a shaky exhale that sounded a lot like “Dean”. 

What if he just leaned forward a bit more, there was still plenty of room between them. Besides, Cas hadn’t moved back yet. He was still staring at him, albeit a little confused now. But Dean took that as a good sign. What if he closed the gap, grabbed a fistful of Cas’s wild hair and crushed their mouthes together, bunched up his shirt in his fist and kissed him until neither could breath. 

The thought was tempting him more then it ever had, because it was so do-able. It was so achievable. All he had to do was lean over…

“Dean…”

This time he was sure he’d heard it. Time didn’t seem to exist at the moment and he wondered how long they’d truly been staring. “Mhmm?”

“I’m going to kiss you now, you have 5 seconds to stop me.” He whispered, checking to see if Dean would react negatively. If he did this would have been the biggest case of mixed signals in the history of his entire life. 

Dean’s eyes widened, shocked for a spit second before a huge grin spread across his face. “Screw 5 seconds.” He declared with a new burst of confidence. Cas wanted him. That was enough for him. He leaned forward to press his lips a bit tentatively against Castiel’s. It wasn’t the intense, mouth-bruising kiss he’d fantasized about alone at night, but when Cas’s lips started moving against his, he couldn’t dream of anything better. It was slow and passionate and perfect, almost as if Cas was trying to throw weeks of emotions into one mind-blowing moment.

Dean wrapped his arms around the other boys waist, clinging to his t-shirt as if he was afraid to lose him. Castiel in turn, had one hand on the side of Deans face, cradling his cheek as his other wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. 

Seconds turned into minutes that felt like days, but neither was ready to part. In part because then they’d have to own up to their feelings, and in part because the kiss was damn nice.

“BOYS! PIE!”

Reluctantly hands were pulled back to their respective owners and so were slightly red lips.

“COMING!” Dean called back, voice raspy. He avoided looking at Cas, scared that he’d somehow made a mistake and the other boy was going to laugh at how pathetic he was. 

“Dean look at me.” He hated that his head snapped up immediately, how needy. 

“Go for a ride with me after desert? I think we need to talk.” 

He nodded reluctantly, “Ok, we should be getting back though.” 

Cas smiled at him and grabbed his hand, which only served to cam his nerves for a bit as he was led back to the house. 

He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to the talk or not, but he did know that his nerves would not ruin the pie waiting for him.


End file.
